628 Previous Class Archive
Lord Tedder, Air Power in War [[Lesson 1 World War II: History, Memory, and Airpower (Stephen Walt, "The Search for a Science of Strategy: A Review Essay"; David MacIsaac, Strategic Bombing in World War Two; Gian Gentile, How Effective is Strategic Bombing?)|Lesson 1 World War II: History, Memory, and Airpower (Stephen Walt, "The Search for a Science of Strategy: A Review Essay"; David MacIsaac, Strategic Bombing in World War Two; Gian Gentile, How Effective is Strategic Bombing?)]] [[Lesson 2_Admirals and Generals: Air Power Gets a Role (Jeffrey Barlow, Revolt of the Admirals)|Lesson 2 Admirals and Generals: Air Power Gets a Role (Jeffrey Barlow, Revolt of the Admirals)]] [[Lesson 3_Berlin Airlift: Air Power Makes the Cold War Cold (Andrei Cherny, The Candy Bombers)|Lesson 3 Berlin Airlift: Air Power Makes the Cold War Cold (Andrei Cherny, The Candy Bombers)]] [[Lesson 4_Korean War: Air Power in a Straitjacket (Robert Osgood, Limited War: The Challenge to American Security--pp. 13-27; Conrad Crane, American Airpower Strategy in Korea, 1950-1953)|Lesson 4 Korean War: Air Power in a Straitjacket (Robert Osgood, Limited War: The Challenge to American Security--pp. 13-27; Conrad Crane, American Airpower Strategy in Korea, 1950-1953)]] [[Lesson 5_The Korean War: Air Power, Chinese Style (Xiaoming Zhang, Red Wings Over the Yalu)|Lesson 5 The Korean War: Air Power, Chinese Style (Xiaoming Zhang, Red Wings Over the Yalu)]] [[Lesson 6_Space: Science, Technology, and the Frontier (Walter McDougall, The Heavens and the Earth: A Political History of the Space Age)|Lesson 6 Space: Science, Technology, and the Frontier (Walter McDougall, The Heavens and the Earth: A Political History of the Space Age)]] [[Lesson 7_The Strategic Air Command: Relating Policy, Strategy, and Operations (Campbell Craig, Destroying the Village: Eisenhower and Thermonuclear War; David Rosenberg, "The Origins of Overkill: Nuclear Weapons and American Strategy, 1945-1960")|Lesson 7 The Strategic Air Command: Relating Policy, Strategy, and Operations (Campbell Craig, Destroying the Village: Eisenhower and Thermonuclear War; 'David Rosenberg', "The Origins of Overkill: Nuclear Weapons and American Strategy, 1945-1960")]] [[Lesson 8_The Vietnam War: Air Power Underwrites Risk (Martin Windrow, The Last Valley: Dien Bien Phu and the French Defeat in Vietnam)|Lesson 8 The Vietnam War: Air Power Underwrites Risk (Martin Windrow, The Last Valley: Dien Bien Phu and the French Defeat in Vietnam)]] [[Lesson 9/10_Vietnam: The Air War over North Vietnam (Mark Clodfelter, The Limits of Air Power: The American Bombing of North Vietnam; Stephen Randolph, Powerful and Brutal Weapons)|Lesson 9/10 Vietnam: The Air War over North Vietnam (Mark Clodfelter, The Limits of Air Power: The American Bombing of North Vietnam; 'Stephen Randolph', Powerful and Brutal Weapons)]] [[Lesson 11_Vietnam: The Air War over South Vietnam (Ian Horwood, Interservice Rivalry and Airpower in the Vietnam War)|Lesson 11 Vietnam: The Air War over South Vietnam (Ian Horwood, Interservice Rivalry and Airpower in the Vietnam War)]] [[Lesson 12_Strategy, Doctrine, Theory: Air Power Matures (James Kitfield, Prodigal Soldiers--pp. 123-299; See next lesson for John Olsen reading)|Lesson 12 Strategy, Doctrine, Theory: Air Power Matures (James Kitfield, Prodigal Soldiers--''pp. 123-299; See next lesson for John Olsen reading)]] [[Lesson 13_Gulf War: Strategic Air Attack (John Olsen, John Warden and the Renaissance of American Air Power; and Strategic Air Power in Desert Storm--pp. 127-296)|Lesson 13 Gulf War: Strategic Air Attack ('John Olsen', ''John Warden and the Renaissance of American Air Power; and Strategic Air Power in Desert Storm--pp. 127-296)]] [[Lesson 14 Gulf War I: AirLand Battle (Diane Putney, Airpower Advantage; Gulf War Air Power Survey; Eliot Cohen, "The Mystique of Air Power"; David Deptula, "Firing For Effect"; Daryl Press, "The Myth of Air Power...")|Lesson 14 Gulf War I: AirLand Battle (Diane Putney, Airpower Advantage; Gulf War Air Power Survey; Eliot Cohen, "The Mystique of Air Power"; David Deptula, "Firing For Effect"; Daryl Press, "The Myth of Air Power...")]] [[Lesson 15_Air Power over Kosovo: Revival or Retreat (Dag Henriksen, NATO's Gamble: Combining Diplomacy and Air power in the Kosovo Crisis)|Lesson 15 Air Power over Kosovo: Revival or Retreat (Dag Henriksen, NATO's Gamble: Combining Diplomacy and Air power in the Kosovo Crisis)]] Lesson 16 Contemporary Experiences at Air War ('''Thomas Erhard's '''USAF Acquisitions Strategy)